Jeepers Creepers 2
Jeepers Creepers 2 is a 2003 horror film directed and written by Victor Salva. The film is a sequel to Jeepers Creepers. Plot The story begins only a few days after the events of the first film. A farmer named Jack Taggart, Sr., and his son, Jack, Jr. are talking, while the farmer's younger son, Billy, wanders through the cornfield. One of the scarecrows in the field suddenly comes to life, grabs Billy and sprouts wings, disappearing into the sky with him, leaving both Jacks horrified and stunned. Returning home from a Championship game, a group of high school Basketball players, their coaches and cheerleaders become stranded on East 9 Highway in Kassel County when their bus breaks down. The trapped students and their coaches soon discover a makeshift caltrop has slashed their tires. As night approaches, they see The Creeper, a monster that resurfaces every 23 years to feed. The Creeper first kills the chaperones on the bus then targets the teenagers. Meanwhile, Jack and his son arm themselves and set out on a personal mission to hunt the Creeper down. Back on the bus, it becomes evident to the teens that the creature is much stronger than they imagined; when the Creeper's head is severely damaged by one of the students on the bus, it kills a different student by decapitating him, then consumes the head. Afterward, the Creeper decapitates itself and then we see a new head appear in the form of its victim. When complete, the head transforms into the shape of the original head the Creeper had before the damage. The teens leave the bus to head for a nearby farm, believing that The Creeper is gone. They do not realize that The Creeper is just waiting for them. The Creeper chases the scared teens into a wide field, killing 2 of them. One of the teens, Bucky, returns to the bus with two others. Just as The Creeper attempts to grab him, the Taggarts, having tracked down the abandoned bus with help from Minxie, arrive and flash their car lights at the Creeper, forcing him to drop Bucky. Jack, Sr. fires the harpoon through the Creeper, but he grabs the blade just before it hits. The Creeper releases its wings and starts to pull the truck (as the harpoon is connected to the machine by a rope) until it throws the harpoon back at the Taggarts, who narrowly dodge the weapon. The Creeper then tries to fly through the bus, but Jack, Sr. places another harpoon in the machine and shoots the Creeper again. But the Creeper survives, and pulls the truck so hard that it flips over, although both Taggarts escape at the last moment. Three teens, Izzy, Rhonda and Double D (the Creeper's target) find an abandoned truck sitting in the middle of the field, while its driver became another victim of the Creeper. The Creeper approaches as the three teens hijack the truck. As the Creeper chases the truck, Izzy pushes Rhonda out of the truck. Izzy, who's driving, then jumps out and runs away after crashing the truck into the Creeper, while the truck flips and is set ablaze. The Creeper loses its wings, right arm and left leg but he still pursues Double D, who is severely injured. As The Creeper is about to eat Double D, Jack, Sr., who managed to repair the harpoon machine, shoots The Creeper straight in the head. Severely injured, the Creeper is unable to defend himself as Jack, Sr. proceeds to use a spare harpoon to stab the Creeper continuously through the chest until he runs out of breath. At the same time, the Creeper apparently succumbs to his wounds. Minxie, the medium teenager, tells Jack, Sr. that the Creeper is not dead, but has gone into hibernation for another 23 years and will be back afterwards. 23 years later, kids have heard about the creature the farmer has killed and desire to see it. They pay their $5 to see the "attraction"; named "Bat Out of Hell". The teens look up to find the Creeper, with his body parts sewed back together, crucified to the wall as a tourist attraction. An elderly Jack, Sr. is seated by the harpoon gun, which is loaded and aimed directly at the beast's heart. One of the teenagers asks if he is waiting for something, and Jack, Sr. responds, "about three more days... give or take a day or two". The movie ends with a close up of the crucified Creeper. Cast *Jonathan Breck as The Creeper *Ray Wise as Jack Taggart, Sr. *Luke Edwards as Jack Taggart, Jr. *Eric Nenninger as Scott Braddock *Garikayi Mutambirwa as Deaundre "Double D" Davis *Nicki Aycox as Minxie Hayes *Travis Schiffner as Izzy Bohen *Marieh Delfino as Rhonda Truitt *Billy Aaron Brown as Andy "Bucky" Buck *Lena Cardwell as Chelsea Farmer *Diane Delano as Bus Driver Betty *Thom Gossom, Jr. as Coach Charlie Hanna *Tom Tarantini as Coach Dwayne Barnes *Justin Long as Darry Jenner *Shaun Fleming as Billy Taggart *Al Santos as Dante Belasco *Josh Hammond as Jake Spencer *Kasan Butcher as Kimball "Big K" Ward *Drew Tyler Bell as Jonny Young *Bob Papenbrook as Man in station wagon *Jon Powell as Older Jack, Jr. Reception Box office Jeepers Creepers 2 opened in 3,124 theaters and had a U.S. domestic gross of US$ 35,667,218. Other international takings were $27,435,448, the worldwide gross being $63,102,666, slightly higher than the original. Critics Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 22% rating with an average rating of 4.1 out of 10. They state: "Jeepers Creepers 2 is competently made, but it doesn't have the scares of the original." Awards USA *Nominated **Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films ***Saturn Award Best Horror Film **Motion Picture Sound Editors ***Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing in a Feature Film ****music editor *****David Bondelevitch*****Victor Salva Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral In March 2006 Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral was announced. Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral is set 23 years after the events in the first film. Trish Jenner is the mother of a teenage son named Darry, named after the brother she lost 23 years ago. Trish has a recurring nightmare where her son suffers the same fate as her brother did, killed by the Creeper. Determined to prevent this from happening, Trish, who is now a rich and powerful woman, sets out on a final quest with Jack Taggart Sr. and Jr. to end the Creeper's reign of terror once and for all.